The present invention relates to a rotary switch insertable into a printed circuit board or a front panel. The rotary switch has a stator provided with stationary contact terminals at its underside and the associated stationary terminals at the inside and further has a rotor shaped as a cap-like operating knob surrounding the stator.
Such rotary switches are known as knob-operated rotary switches. Their construction is similar to that disclosed in German Auslegeschrift (published examined patent application) 26 59 084 or German Offenlegungsschrift (published non-examined application) 23 56 500. There, however, the knob lies on the stator, which has a larger diameter, while in the case of the knob operated rotary switches, the knob covers the stator, which has a slightly smaller diameter, at the sides as well.